Mientras Duermes
by melikav
Summary: ONE SHOT. ¿Alguna vez reflexionan sobre su pareja cuando la ven dormir a su lado?, pues veamos que piensan Vegeta y Bulma uno del otro


Los personajes utilizados son Dragon Ball © Akira Toriyama / Bird Studio / Shueisha Inc. / Toei Animation / Fuji Tv

Pensamientos de los Personajes: entre comillas"" y en cursiva

**Mientras duermes**

La brisa de la madrugada lo sorprende en una cama que no es la suya, no recuerda el momento en que se quedó dormido, por lo regular espera a que ella se duerma y escapa lleno de arrepentimientos, pero por alguna razón esta vez no fue así…

"_Mis entrenamientos me demandan demasiado… y debo reconocerlo ella también… sólo me venció el cansancio"_ se autojustificaba con un aire de picardía repasando los sucesos de apenas unas horas antes. El olor a flores de su largo cabello por unos segundos capta su atención, el aire frío roza sus cuerpos desnudos que aún calientes reposan, casi desearía no tener que levantarse…

Pero luego abre lentamente los ojos y cuando se incorpora se percata de si mismo abrazándole... _"¿Acaso dormí entre sus brazos?"_ ese _terrible_ pensamiento le perturba y le hace levantarse bruscamente, ella se mueve un poco pero continúa durmiendo y él agradece en silencio que sea así, no quiere escuchar de nuevo sus reproches por no quedarse a su lado…

La mira por unos segundos, al verla así tan indefensa, tan frágil, tan callada, el pensamiento recurrente lo invade, no ha podido sacarlo de su cabeza desde hace ya bastante tiempo…

"_Podría matarla ahora mismo… simplemente desaparecer su existencia… ni siquiera tendría que sufrir… sólo un pequeño rayo atravesaría su corazón y así mi alma encontraría la paz que requiere. ¡Demonios! ¿Por que no puedo hacerlo?"_

El saiya extiende su mano con la intención de ultimarla, su pulso tiembla casi imperceptiblemente y lo hace sentirse tan derrotado como todas las noches en que lo intenta y luego busca otra razón válida para justificar el no hacerlo, como siempre encuentra en el razonamiento lógico una respuesta que le da un poco de tranquilidad…

"_Es racional que no la mate, no sería prudente hacerlo pues por ahora la necesito: la cámara de gravedad, el hospedaje, el alimento y hasta la distracción nocturna que me brinda, por ahora debe agradecer que respete su vida… cuando derrote a Kakarotto y a las chatarras, ella será la siguiente"_

Comienza a buscar su ropa y se viste casi por inercia, ella sigue con un sueño imperturbable, mientras en la mente del príncipe mil y una ideas luchan en su cabeza…

"_Talvez no necesite matarle después de todo, podría ser mi esclava para siempre, nunca he estado con una hembra como ella, es la mejor que he poseído, talvez pueda permitirle vivir para que me siga sirviendo"_

Pero un recuerdo ahora más claro de la noche anterior casi le hace colapsar: ella, en medio del clímax le dijo algo que nunca pensó un ser viviente podría decir dirigido a su persona… _Te amo_… fue solo un susurro, probablemente de una manera casi inconciente y tratando de que no le escuchara. Pero sus desarrollados oídos lo captaron, esa mujer en definitiva había dicho _Te amo_ e inmediatamente después dijo _Vegeta.._. No podía confundirse, ni siquiera creer que esa frase fuera dirigida a otro, pues claramente escuchó su propio nombre…

-¡Maldita mujer, ¿ahora intentas engañarme? ¡Tu no puedes amarme, ¡Nadie puede amarme, no mereces siquiera compartir mi lecho, yo soy el Gran Príncipe de los Saiyajin ¡soy temido y odiado, ¡nunca amado, esas patrañas no tienen sentido para mí, y si las dices para cambiar mi manera de ser ¡Te equivocas! Nunca te amaré, te usaré hasta que me canse y luego te mataré, no eres nada para mí, los sentimientos son para los cobardes… para los débiles humanos como tú…

La desesperación le invadía de nuevo, le decía todas esas palabras y era imposible que ella le escuchara no solo porque estaba dormida sino porque se caracterizaba por tener un pesado sueño, esos pensamientos y remordimientos lo asaltaban constantemente; apenas habían estado juntos contadas veces, pero cada vez que salía de esa cama, de esa habitación, se sentía desdichado, con el orgullo destrozado y extremadamente avergonzado…

"_Yo… el gran príncipe acostándome con una humana… una terrícola… una raza insultantemente inferior a la mía… ¿Qué dirían todos mis ancestros? ¿Qué diría mi padre si me viese desde el Infierno? Y hoy cuando desperté estábamos abrazados… solo soy un imbécil, no debí siquiera dormir a su lado… ¿Yo, me quedé dormido en sus brazos? ¡Maldita sea! Soy una vergüenza, ¿Acaso soy como Kakarotto? Mi honor de guerrero mancillado con las derrotas que he tenido y ahora mi honor de príncipe y de saiyajin golpeado al permitirme esto con una humana"_

Aunque aún no amanece, decide dirigirse a sus entrenamientos, la verdad es lo mejor que puede hacer para olvidar lo que le perturba y concentrarse en lo que realmente debería. Así se dirige a su más asidua compañera, su preciada Cámara de Gravedad…

"_Hoy no iré a verla ya lo he decidido… la distancia me hace bien, debo entrenar, vencer al inútil de Kakarotto, al idiota del futuro y a los estúpidos androides, debo enfocarme en convertirme en Súper Saiyajin, no estar pensando en tonterías que tengan que ver con esa mujer. Tengo mucho que hacer para pensar en esas ridiculeces, ya no me importa nada, ¡que se vayan al demonio todos, cuando esto acabe la mataré, me largaré de este planeta infernal, es más volaré el planeta completo, así acabo con la inmundicia humana de una sola vez, conquistaré el Universo entero y al fin tendré todo lo que por derecho merezco y se me ha negado"_

Los pensamientos tan oscuros como éste le daban el impulso para las condiciones extremas en las que entrenaba, parecía que sus ideas negativas aumentaban paralelamente a la gravedad, la furia le llevaba a acercarse a su propósito de convertirse en súper saiyajin casi a diario, aunque por alguna razón aún no lo conseguía, seguía ejercitándose hora tras hora, incluso a veces se olvidaba de comer o dormir… seguía, no podía parar por más repetitivas que fueran sus rutinas…

----------------------------

"_Es una hermosa mañana, aunque anoche estuve con él no me parece raro despertar sola, me he acostumbrado, quisiera que me amara, que despertáramos abrazados y nos besáramos, pero eso es imposible, como siempre su maldito orgullo no se lo permitiría… en realidad lo amo, soy tan patética que no se cuanto tiempo estaré al lado de alguien así, trato de entenderlo, de demostrarle todas mis mejores intenciones para que abra su corazón y me acepte, pero soy yo la que debe aceptar la realidad, probablemente él nunca me corresponda… probablemente Yamcha tenga razón, Vegeta solo vive para cumplir sus horribles propósitos y no le importa nada más…_

_A veces le tengo miedo, sé que a mí no me dañaría o al menos quiero pensar eso, pero yo le estoy dando todas las comodidades que necesita cuando la razón de su existencia es matar a Goku, ¿y si lo consigue? ¿si mata a mi mejor amigo gracias a mi ayuda? Ese pensamiento me aterra y ¿que pasa si destruye la Tierra, confío en que Goku no le dejaría hacer algo así, pero ¿que pasa si entonces al ser una amenaza para todos Goku tiene que matarle?… yo no lo soportaría, soy una estúpida al pensar que algo bueno puede salir de todo esto, ¿Qué está mal conmigo? ¿Acaso estoy loca? Duermo con un asesino y además para colmo me enamoro de él… este ha sido el peor de mis caprichos… ¿y si yo lograra cambiarlo? ¿podría lograr que me ame? ¿podría hacer que olvide sus absurdos planes y que se convierta en nuestro aliado? No es tan imposible, ha ayudado a los muchachos por conveniencia en ocasiones anteriores, talvez pueda convencerlo de que le conviene ser parte de nosotros… debo pensar bien en esto, por ahora me alejaré un tiempo así podré pensar mas racionalmente, talvez si aparto un poco mis sentimientos…"_

La joven decidió por fin levantarse de la cama, era casi medio día, en realidad siempre acostumbraba a dormir hasta tarde y ahora con las esporádicas visitas nocturnas de su nuevo amante, el agotamiento en que la dejaba le hacía levantarse mucho más tarde aún. Firme en su decisión de pensar un poco más las cosas y dejar de actuar por impulso decidió que concentrándose en los proyectos de la compañía podría mantenerla alejada de él…

----------------------------

"_yo te derrotaré Kakarotto, no me importan las chatarras de androides, no serán rivales para mí, sólo eres tu al que debo vencer, no eres nadie comparado conmigo, yo sabía que no podías ser el súper saiyajin legendario… eres sólo un guerrero de clase baja, yo soy el Gran Príncipe de los Saiyajin, talvez ya no tenga tierra, ni súbditos, ni nada, pero aún tengo mi identidad, mi sangre noble, herencia milenaria de los más grandes guerreros que han existido, te superaré, te derrotaré, te haré pagar por tu osadía de vencerme, y luego conquistaré el Universo completo, mi nombre será pronunciado con terror por generaciones y en los confines de las diversas galaxias, yo nací para ser grande y nada me impedirá cumplir ese destino"_

Pensaba el príncipe Vegeta serenamente mientras entrenaba su mente que también debe estar preparada para la batalla, en los últimos tiempos su comportamiento era aún más agresivo de lo normal y su temperamento -de por sí agitado por naturaleza- era más extremo. Su obsesiva mente lo alejaba de sus metas, por eso esa tarde decidió calmarse un poco y dar claridad a sus ideas, enfocar toda su energía negativa hacia el objetivo a superar lo hacía ver más cercano… Por otro lado se sentía satisfecho, en todo el rato en que estaba haciendo ese ejercicio no había pensado en ella, bueno hasta ahora U

El sol se ha ocultado desde hace ya muchas horas, ni siquiera se presentó a cenar, lo cual es bastante raro en él, ella tampoco le aviso que la cena estaba lista. A veces la indiferencia es la mejor arma, la pregunta es cual de los dos la está utilizando. Como siempre _(¿siempre?), _se asoma a su ventana, le gusta entrar por ahí y ahorrarse el encuentro con otros miembros de esa loca familia y ella aunque le regaña por no usar la puerta, interiormente disfruta verlo colarse en su cuarto como un ladrón, en definitiva no puede evitar que él siempre sea el protagonista de sus más perversas fantasías.

Pero hoy la ventana cerrada, podría tocar el vidrio y probablemente sería atendido, pero el orgullo es lo primero, si no dejó la ventana abierta es porque no quiere verle, o talvez solo se le olvidó, eso no importa, tal si fuera un vampiro no entrará sin una clara invitación, se apresta a irse, de todas maneras en la mañana se prometió a si mismo no visitarla esa noche, pero desde hace tiempo no se estaba cumpliendo las promesas que se hacía a si mismo, especialmente cuando dichas promesas estaban relacionadas con cierta terrícola…

Lo ha decidido, es mejor no verla hoy, vuela hasta el balcón de su propia habitación, "_es mejor así"_, trata de convencerse. Ella sin duda lo estaba esperando, es ya tarde y no ha venido, se levanta como un resorte, olvidó dejar su ventana abierta, es una rara costumbre que ha desarrollado últimamente, aunque su propio orgullo le diría que se aleje de alguien que no le valora, ni le respeta como mujer, mucho menos como ser humano (o más bien no le respeta como terrícola sería más correcto decir), el amor le puede más,

"_Es increíble que me humille ante ese hombre, es increíble que indirectamente le invite a mi cuarto todas las noches dejando la ventana abierta, por lo menos de alguna manera tengo la certeza de que aunque no venga, no me será infiel, al menos es un consuelo, difícilmente tolera a los humanos, por no decir que a la única que relativamente tolera es a mí, pero algún día será mío, algún día será él quien toque directamente mi ventana…"_

----------------------------

MUCHOS AÑOS DESPUES

Es casi media noche, una hermosa mujer medita mientras ve a su hombre dormir profundamente, por alguna razón ella no puede conciliar el sueño y se llena de recuerdos, siempre que tiene insomnio le da por reflexionar sobre su pasado y su futuro, _una rara costumbre_ se dice a si misma, tan rara como pensar tal si hablara a ese que tiene a su lado…

"_Después de tantos años aún me parece increíble tenerte así a mi lado, yo la gran Bulma Briefs siempre consigo lo que quiero y así logré conquistar al todopoderoso príncipe saiyajin… logré poner al más orgulloso guerrero a mis pies… bueno… más o menos… te ves tan plácido durmiendo, ahora confías en mí, recuerdo como si fuera ayer cuando no eras capaz de dormirte cerca de mí, yo, debo reconocerlo, desconfiaba bastante, tenía de sobra razones, pero ahora, tu darías tu vida por salvar la mía, y ahora duermes aquí a mi lado, no puedo moverme mucho, pues tu sueño es en extremo ligero y podrías despertar, en eso somos tan diferentes, debiste haber vivido cosas horribles si ni siquiera podías dormir con la certeza de despertar sano y salvo al día siguiente…_

_Mi querido guerrero, nunca pensé amarte más que al principio, cuando me enamoré con esa pasión, ese torbellino de sentimientos que aunque no eran correspondidos en ese momento, era suficiente amor de manera unilateral, nunca pensé que sería posible amarte más, estaba tan equivocada, pero conseguí que me amaras, conseguí que fueras nuestro aliado, más aún, conseguí que fueras nuestro amigo… no debería dejarme todo el crédito, tu cambiaste lentamente y eso es valioso, pero yo haré que sigas mejorando como persona, ya no me asusta tener una asesino a mi lado, ya no eres un asesino, sólo un guerrero que lucha para ser el mejor, ahora no sólo te amo, ahora te respeto y te admiro… aunque siempre serás mi príncipe rebelde"_

Unas ligeras lágrimas se presentan traicioneras, haciendo a la dueña de esos ojos color cielo regañarse a si misma, diciéndose que no es lógico llorar de felicidad, uno debería reír y cantar cuando se está feliz, pero en ese estado en que se encuentra, las emociones te traicionan, las lágrimas son secadas y una sonrisa se dibuja mientras se acurruca cerca del pecho imponente de aquel hombre que tiene al lado, la calidez que emana surte un efecto tan calmante, casi sedante, llevándola al fin a los brazos de Morfeo

------

La luz de la mañana se asoma temerosa por la ventana de la habitación principal de la Capsule Corporation, los primeros rayos del sol siempre son suficientes para despertarle, al menos a él, porque ella dormirá unas horas más, siempre le ha recriminado lo perezosa que es en las mañanas. Antes de levantarse y seguir la rutina que se ha autoimpuesto en los últimos años, se toma unos instantes para contemplarla, es como un secreto placer que ha ido adquiriendo con los años…

"_No me canso de observarte cuando duermes, es el único momento en que guardas silencio… tus cabellos que aún tienen ese extraño color, conservan el brillo y el embriagante aroma a flores que tienen desde que puedo recordar… y pensar que me asustaba tu presencia, tus besos, tus caricias y la felicidad que me hacías sentir, me asustaba tanto el solo hecho de parecer vulnerable, a veces quería matarte mientras dormías, sé que no me creerías si te lo contara, pero ahora agradezco nunca haber concretado tal cobardía, ¿Qué hubiera pasado, si lo hubiera hecho?_

_Han pasado muchos años desde que te conocí y aún me sorprendo de mi mismo, pronto nacerá nuestro segundo hijo… es increíble que yo, que en un tiempo te desprecié y me avergoncé de mi mismo por el solo hecho de tocarte, ahora reconozco a tus hijos como mis dignos herederos, ¿porque me quedé contigo, de todas las posibles respuestas no encuentro la verdadera ¿acaso te amo?... ¿acaso lo dudo? No estoy seguro, después de tantos años solo sé que fui capaz de dar mi vida por ti y Trunks, eso es mucho decir de alguien como yo, me ataste a la Tierra para siempre, me mostraste en ella un nuevo hogar…_

_Te ves hermosa cuando duermes… nadie creería el carácter que te gastas y la personalidad explosiva que posees al verte en estos momentos tan indefensa y frágil, esta vez me tienes a tu lado, lo conseguiste, a veces pienso que siempre logras lo que quieres ¿cuantos años hemos estado juntos, te abandoné cuando esperabas a mi primer hijo, debo reconocer que no estaba preparado para algo así, no estaba preparado para aceptar a un hijo mío híbrido, híbrido, sólo esa palabra cruzaba mi mente y me aterraba, mitad humano, mitad debilidad pura, ¿tanto he cambiado? Ahora estoy aquí viéndote dormir, esperando a ese segundo hijo que desde antes de nacer ya considero digno de mi linaje ¿acaso eres tu digna de mí? O la pregunta debería ser ¿acaso soy yo, digno de tí? Hump! Tanto tiempo sin batallas me está haciendo sentimental… ¿ha tomado mi vida el rumbo correcto? ¿es correcto que lleve esta vida de paz en este planeta que no me pertenece? Pasan los años y las dudas continúan, ya no me atormentan como antaño pero en ocasiones como esta pienso en el giro que el destino tenía preparado para mí, si alguien en el pasado me hubiera predicho mi actual vida, lo habría matado por tener la osadía de insultarme de esa manera…"_

Con esos pensamientos aún rondándole se levantó presurosamente, su mujer continuaba durmiendo plácida, podría caerle un meteorito encima que no se daría cuenta, era temprano, se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo mayor, como todas las mañanas debía despertarlo para que fuera al Instituto, "_¡es el colmo! ¡duerme como su madre, ¡ni siquiera escucha el despertador! ¿quién lo creería, el gran príncipe saiyayin preocupado por su hijo_" Mientras se dirigía a esa habitación se reía aún incrédulo de si mismo, ¿Qué dirían sus ancestros ahora de él? Debían estarse revolcando de la ira en el Infierno, que bueno que ahora a él _le vale madre_ lo que piensen…

FIN

Hola a Todos, no sé que les irá a parecer este fic, en realidad quedó un poco raro pues en un principio iba a ser un song-fic pero luego ya no supe en donde encajar la canción que tenía preparada U Pero aún así no quise desperdiciarlo y me decidí a publicarlo, al principio véanlo como unos simples pensamientos de esta pareja en sus inicios, a penas han estado juntos contadas veces y es lógico que tengan esos pensamientos (unos más escalofriantes que otros), Además les comento que siempre imaginé a Vegeta tratando de matarla mientras duerme, (que miedo no?) no sé porque pero siempre me dio la impresión (estoy hablando del puro principio de la relación, que quede claro)

Creo que de los fic que he hecho este es el más romántico, o al menos eso me parece a mí, pero es que me es dificilísimo poner a Vegeta como romántico (claro, como no va a ser difícil, si el romanticismo no es precisamente uno de los términos en su vocabulario ¬¬ )

Por cierto quizás habrán notado que hago muchos ONE SHOT, lo que pasa es que he descubierto que es mi estilo favorito, pues las historias largas requieren demasiado tiempo que no poseo y tiendo a tardarme en actualizar, así que por ahora me quedo con este tipo de fics, (aunque tengo otra historia larga que contar, pero no la publicaré hasta tenerla ampliamente avanzada) gracias a los que me leen, espero sus reviews, un beso, melikav

Por cierto esta semana prometo actualizar al menos uno de los dos pendientes (el viernes 21/07/06), ya algunas me han regañado por no actualizar, pero trabajo en eso, de veras, ya ahora si me despido, saludos a todos y todas, melikav

Mi e-mail para lo que se les ofrezca: melikav22yahoo.es


End file.
